tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch Me (song)
Lyrics |-|Korean= Catch me girl Catch me now (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) 한 번 단 한번도 끝까지 내게 맘을 연적 없어 난 마치 벽을 보고 선 듯한 기분이야 그거 알았니 곁에 있지만 더 외로워질 뿐 Tonight tonight tonight 널 기다렸지만 이건 좀 아니야 이? 널 떠난다 윤/All 가지마 한 마딜 못한다 이 바보가 창/All 내가 왜 이 바보만 봤을까 참 못난 널 윤/All Baby catch me catch me catch me girl tonight 윤/All 떠나 버리기 전에 (I’m serious I’m serious) 창/All 나를 잡고 막고 울고 때리고 창/All 이유를 말해줬다면 (I’m serious I’m serious) 오 모르겠다 너의 맘에 내가 깊이 있어왔는지 또 아닌지 그게 궁금해 지쳐버리기 전에 말해줘 말해줘 대답해 시간은 널 그렇게 묶어 둘거야 지금 그 자리에 나를 보내지마 후회하게 돼 미련 좀 떨지마 (Yeah) 윤/All 가지마 한 마딜 못한다 이 바보가 (Baby) 창/All 내가 왜 이 바보만 봤을까 참 못난 널 한동안 내겐 너만 가득 찬 기분 참 많이 행복했던 기억이 나 누구도 나만큼 기다려줄 사람은 No 없다는 걸 넌 잊지마 Yeah 애원해주길 바래 난 기다릴게 이제나저제나 날 떠나지마 말라고 말해 너무 느려 니 맘을 정할 때까지 너만 본다 난 도대체 왜 애원해주길 바래 난 기다릴게 이제나저제나 날 떠나지마 말라고 말해 바보 내가 왜 너를 사랑했겠니 너 밖에 없어 도대체 왜 윤/All 가지마 한 마딜 못한다 이 바보가 창/All 내가 왜 이 바보만 봤을까 참 못난 널 윤/All Baby catch me catch me catch me girl tonight 윤/All 떠나 버리기 전에 (I’m serious I’m serious) 창/All 나를 잡고 막고 울고 때리고 창/All 이유를 말해줬다면 (I’m serious I’m serious) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) |-|Romanized= Catch me girl Catch me now (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) han beon dan hanbeondo kkeutkkaji naege mameul yeonjeok eopseo nan machi byeogeul bogo seon deutan gibuniya geugeo aranni gyeote itjiman deo weroweojil ppun Tonight tonight tonight neol gidaryeotjiman igeon jom aniya ijen neol tteonanda Yun/All gajima han madil motanda i baboga Chang/All naega wae i baboman bwasseulkka cham monnan neol Yun/All Baby catch me catch me catch me girl tonight Yun/All tteona beorigi jeone (I’m serious I’m serious) Chang/All nareul japgo makko ulgo ttaerigo Chang/All iyureul malhaejweottamyeon (I’m serious I’m serious) o moreugetta neoye mame naega gipi isseowanneunji tto aninji geuge gunggeumhae jicheobeorigi jeone malhaejweo malhaejweo daedapae shiganeun neol geureoke mukkeo dulkkeoya jigeum geu jarie nareul bonaejima huhwehage dwae miryeon jom tteoljima (Yeah) Yun/All gajima han madil motanda i baboga (Baby) Chang/All naega wae i baboman bwasseulkka cham monnan neol handongan naegen neoman gadeuk chan gibun cham mani haengbokaetteon gieogi na nugudo namankeum gidaryeojul sarameun No eopttaneun geol neon ijtima Yeah aeweonhaejugil barae nan gidarilge ijenajeojena nal tteonajima mallago malhae neomu neuryeo ni mameul jeonghal ttaekkaji neoman bonda nan dodaeche wae aeweonaejugil barae nan gidarilge ijenajeojena nal tteonajima mallago malhae babo naega wae neoreul saranghaetgenni neo bakke eopseo dodaeche wae Yun/All gajima han madil motanda i baboga Chang/All naega wae i baboman bwasseulkka cham monnan neol Yun/All Baby catch me catch me catch me girl tonight Yun/All tteona beorigi jeone (I’m serious I’m serious) Chang/All nareul japgo makko ulgo ttaerigo Chang/All iyureul malhaejweottamyeon (I’m serious I’m serious) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) |-|English= Catch me girl Catch me now (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) You’ve never opened your heart to me Not even once I feel like I’m looking at a wall You know that? You’re next to me but I’m even lonelier Tonight tonight tonight I waited for you but this just isn’t it So now I’m leaving you This fool can’t even tell me not to go Why did I only look at this fool, at pitiful you? Baby catch me catch me catch me girl tonight Before I leave (I’m serious, I’m serious) If only you held onto me, stopped me, cried, hit me And told me the reason (I’m serious I’m serious) Oh, I don’t know if I’ve been Deep inside your heart or not That’s what I’m curious about Before I get too tired, tell me, tell me, answer me Time will tie you to that spot right there Don’t let me go You’ll regret it Stop being so foolish This fool can’t even tell me not to go Why did I only look at this fool, at pitiful you? For a while, I felt like I was filled with you I remember those happy memories Don’t forget that there isn’t anyone, no To wait for you like I have Yeah I want you to beg for me so I’ll wait for you Tell me, “Don’t ever leave me” You’re too slow but I’m only looking at you Till you make up your mind, why? I want you to beg for me so I’ll wait for you Tell me, “Don’t ever leave me” Fool, why did I love you? I only have you, why? This fool can’t even tell me not to go Why did I only look at this fool, at pitiful you? Baby catch me catch me catch me girl tonight Before I leave (I’m serious, I’m serious) If only you held onto me, stopped me, cried, hit me And told me the reason (I’m serious I’m serious) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) (Catch me if you wanna) Category:Songs